This is a funny way to fight
by moombadoodle
Summary: Sparring match takes an odd turn. Can't say too much without giving it away. No sex but contains yaoi. s/s


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Fic is slightly AU, war but no Rin. Don't ask how that works. Anyways, on with the show.

Squall stood, gunblade in hand, preparing himself for the attack that was sure to come. His face betrayed no emotion, but inside he was carefully calculating his opponents next move. He watched as Seifer glared at him, already seething, chest rising and falling him angry breaths. Squall sighed, almost bored. He'd lost count of how many times they'd been here before. Seifer constantly challenged him, demanding a duel. And, capable fighter as the blonde was, he was never the victor. Squall shifted and considered attacking first; it looked like it was going to rain soon and he'd rather not trek through mud on his way back to Garden.

Seifer charged. Squall met him stride for stride for several minutes, never letting an attack get through. The jumped apart after several minutes, breathing heavily. Suddenly, with only a smirk as a warning, Seifer raised his weapon and fired. Squall, surprised, tried to dodge, but was hit in the arm. His dominant arm. His gunblade arm.

_Well shit. Hadn't seen that one coming._

"Ohhhh.... that looks like it stings, pretty boy." Seifer mocked. He smirked, some of the anger draining away and being replaced by a look of triumph and satisfaction. He circled Squall, stalking his prey, preparing for another attack.

The younger boy took a moment to check his wound. _Okay, not as bad as I thought. Gonna hurt like a bitch though. _He shrugged and and smirked slightly in response to the taunts.

Seifer narrowed his eyes. _Did he just *smirk* at me? _He felt his body tense in anger. _How DARE he? It's just some big joke to him. That's all. He has no idea how much I hate him. Or maybe he does. _He tried to reign in his thoughts and focus on the battle. He failed.

"I hate you!" He saw Squall's eyes widen in surprise at the outburst. _Okay, so he didn't know._ But now he couldn't stop.

"I hate you! Fucking pretty boy! Always gotta be so god damned perfect! Running around saving the world with your little fan club. Everybody's fucking HERO! You think you're so much better than me? You're NOT! Just some little orphan, tossed to the side like yesterday's trash. You think you're so high and mighty, don't you? DON"T YOU?! I'll fix that. I'll put an end to it. Knock you down where you belong! Once and for ALL!" During his tirade, it had begun raining, and it was now pouring.

Squall's eyes widened slightly in shock. _Since when is he such an... angsty teen? Guess it explains a lot. I thought he just like sparring._ He briefly wondered what he had done to anger the other so much before realizing he really didn't care. He was practically invisible to most people and liked it that way. It's not like he made it his life's mission to irritate people; if Seifer had issues, that's his problem. _Except now, of course, it's my problem since he's running towards me._

All thoughts were pushed aside as Seifer attacked again. Squall blocked less effectively with a damaged arm, but Seifer's anger was impeding his fighting skills slightly, so they were still about even. When the blonde swung too wide, Squall took advantage and knocked the gunblade out of his hands.

Being relieved of his weapon apparently had no effect on Seifer. He simply continued to charge with his fists instead of sword, connecting a solid punch to the younger boys jaw. _Ow. OW._

Squall reeled. Before he could correct himself he felt his gunblade being knocked away.

Shaking his head, he only had a split second to brace himself before being tackled to the ground. They rolled in the mud, exchanging punches, fighting for dominance. Their sparring match had been reduced to a playground scuffle. They rolled over again, Seifer above Squall, arm drawn back to deliver another punch. Squall dodged it; barely. He grabbed the blonde's wrists in both hands and pinned them to his sides. Seifer, unbalanced, fell forward. Squall used his boots to pin the back of the blonde's calves. Seifer was effectively restrained, but Squall didn't have a limb available to try to gain the upper hand.

_At least he can't punch me anymore._ When he tried to struggle free and nearly succeeded, Squall attacked. He headbutted him in the mouth. He watched as the lip above him began to bleed, blood mingling with rain water and dripping freely.

Seifer stopped struggling momentarily and glared. Squall saw a flash of emotions run through the older boy's teal eyes; pain, anger, surprise, frustration, and maybe something else he didn't have time to identify. He didn't have time, of course, because said angsty older boy was pulling back headbutt him. Only he didn't. Squall had turned his head to avoid the blow, and as Seifer came down, he snarled, bared his teeth, and bit the younger boy. On the neck. Like a damn vampire.

The brunette let out a strangled cry of surprise and pain. And to his everlasting shame and embarrassment, he became immediately hard. He felt humiliation and shock wash over him.

_Where the HELL did that COME FROM?_ Squall noticed even his mental voice held a note of panic.

He prayed the blonde above him hadn't noticed, but knew otherwise. They were too close; pressed against each other. Clothes were soaking wet, and honestly, the leather he was wearing didn't really hide much. And the way the body above him had tensed was a sure sign that his rapidly rising problem hadn't gone unnoticed. His teeth were still locked on Squall's throat. Like a wild animal, preparing to kill. _Or mate._ He scowled to himself. _Shut up brain, that wasn't even funny._

_That's all it is. Just hormones. I'm only 17, and stuff like this has happened before in class, without warning or reason._ He accepted this logic and decided he wanted to be anywhere but here, and if that meant taking a beating from Seifer, then so be it. He closed his eyes and loosened his grip on the older boy's wrists, freeing him. Strangely enough, he didn't move. Didn't even stop biting his throat. He did, however, run his tongue over the flesh trapped between his teeth.

Squall froze. He wasn't really sure how to react.

Seifer finally released him, but only moved enough to lick further up his neck, closer to his ear. He heard the brunette's breath hitch, and he lost all thought.

He grabbed Squall by the shoulders, avoiding wounds, and began exploring with his mouth, kissing and licking his ear, his jaw, adam's apple, whatever he could reach. When Squall unpinned his legs, Seifer experimentally pushed his hips into the younger boys painfully obvious erection. Squall groaned and pushed back before he could stop himself. He cautiously slipped his hands under Seifer's trenchcoat and pulled him just a little closer. Seifer's mouth had begun grazing Squall's cheek, then chin, and finally his lips. he could taste traces of the older boy's blood, but he didn't care. _So this is what it's like to kiss someone..._ He felt a little like the ground dropped out from under him; light headed and dizzy. The blonde pushed his tongue into Squall's mouth, demanding entrance. He obeyed immediately, and thrust against him again. Seifer moaned from the contact. Squall could feel the other boy's arousal hard against his own. He let his hands begin exploring under the trench coat, and eventually under the t-shirt Seifer was wearing. He ran his hands over the solid muslces of the older boy's chest, back, abs, and everything in between.

Seifer moaned again and grabbed Squall by the hair, pulling his head back and to the side, exposing his throat. His other hand was on Squall's hip, giving him better leverage to grind. Squall's leather and Seifer's denim made it slightly painful, but neither stopped to think about fixing that.

Squall began to groan louder now as neck was being licked and sucked on. He bucked his hips in earnest now, making the blonde grind faster. The only sounds that could be heard over the rain were the pants and grunts of pleasure from both boys as they picked up pace and and pressure, thrusting against each other faster and harder. Squall felt a familiar sensation building within his abdomen. He knew he was getting close. Seifer seemed to be as well because he'd sat up and started bucking his hips at a frenzied pace. they came at nearly the same time; Squall digging his nails into Seifer's ribs and crying out in pleasure; Seifer merely grunting with one final thrust and then shuddering. Spent, he collapsed onto the younger boy and tried to catch his breath.

After a few short moments, Squall felt the boy above him tense. He shot up, eyes wide, as realization set in.

"What... the fuck... was that?" It came out more of a growl than words.

Squall merely shrugged and wiggled out from underneath him, sitting up. He saw the look on the blonde's face. Confusion. Anger. Shame. Humiliation. Anguish? He looked... lost.

Squall sighed. He was starting to feel embarrassed over the sticky mess in his jeans, and uncomfortable in wet clothes in the pouring rain. "Seifer..."

The blonde turned away from him.

"Seifer, seriously. Don't sweat it. Christ, we're just kids. We're bound to experiment. It's normal. We come out here nearly every damn day to vent frustrations and I guess... it just found a different outlet." _I just never imagined in a million years I'd experiment with a boy, let alone Seifer of all people..._

The blonde seemed to relax a little, considering this. He nodded, accepting the answer, and sat down beside Squall in the mud.

"I'm not gay."

_Ah, so that's the devastating issue._

"I'm not either. I never expected my first encounter to be with a guy." Squall cringed inwardly at his sudden eagerness to share information.

"You've never done anything with anyone?"

"When have I had the chance? I've been out on missions since I was 13 and any time I get a break I'm always fighting with you, " he stated simply.

A new wave of shame and self loathing washed over the blonde. "Sorry I took that away from you." He hung his head.

_Wow. First I decide to partake in idle chitchat and now Seifer is apologizing? The world's coming to an end. It's as simple as that._

Squall shrugged again. "It's not like we had sex. Just a mix of curiosity, frustration and hormones that lead to a little dry humping. Well, as dry as it gets out here in the rain." He got quieter. "Anyways... it kinda felt... good."_ I did NOT just say that. Note to self: Orgasms brought on by other people make me stupid._

Seifer's cheeks tinged slightly. After a few minutes, Squall spoke again. "I don't think I'm better than you."

It almost seemed like the blonde wasn't going to answer until finally, "I know."

Squall sat quietly, giving him the chance to continue. he did.

"That's the problem. You don't think that. But you should. Hell, you saved the fucking world. For me, no less. You should've killed me. You had every right. Every reason. I would've killed worships you. Even Matron favored you." Seifer looked like he was ready to put his hands over his mouth to force himself to shut up. Squall could heat the bitterness and confusion in the older boy's voice. _He's not making much sense, but it sounds like jealousy. And maybe self-hatred._

"I was only following orders." On impulse he placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Let's get back, get clean and dry, and maybe get some coffee."

"Asking me out on a date there Sparky?" Seifer's eyes held humor while he chuckled lightly. Turning serious again he said, "You better not tell anyone about this." Squall noticed the slightest hint of desperation in the older boy's voice, but only nodded is acquiescence.

"As long as you don't tell anyone that I can actually hold a conversation." Squall offered a small smile. the blonde smirked in return as the stood, collecting their gunblades and preparing to leave. "Nice right hook, by the way. Sorry about the busted lip."

Seifer shrugged. "Eh, all's fair. I never saw it comin' though. How's your arm? It gonna fall off?"

"Nah, flesh wound. Apparently I haven't mastered dodging bullets. How bad is this bite mark?" Squall leaned his neck in Seifer's direction so he could see better.

"I'd suggest keeping it covered. It'll probably be there for a while. Sorry, I was really trying to remove a chuck of flesh. Tell ya what, come out tomorrow and I'll try to shoot you again and you can practice dodging bullets."

"It'll be the highlight of my day." Squall knew he'd be out here. He had no idea what to do with himself if he was given spare time.

Nothing else was said as they headed back in companionable silence, each lost in thought.

_Definitely didn't see this happening. I wonder how long the new found civillity will last. Oh well, if it doesn't, I have one hell of a brutal bitemark to pay him back for._

END

* * *

Author's note: This is my very first fic ever. Constructive criticism welcome but I'd just like to take a moment to explain what I was *trying* to do... and then you can tell me how well I did it or how terribly I failed.

My goal was to show how young and inexperienced they are. Also, I tried to keep them in character, but also stress that they're human, with lot of emotions that they may not express in most other situations.

Sure, Seifer is an angry, conceited ass. But he's also, like the rest of us, full of doubt, uncertainty, curiosity, sexuality, impulsiveness, etc. And sure, Squall may usually answer everything with "...whatever", but also, if he has something to say, he'll take the time to talk.

I really tried to capture the essence of them being young, hormonal, and doing what felt good, consequences be damned and probably not even considered. Just basically normal teenagers. Also, they're TEENAGERS. I don't think it's likely that they're over-the-top, super seductive sex gods who know all the right moves.

So... whatcha think?


End file.
